


We can share the bed

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Early Mornings, Early in Canon, Episode: s03e11 Stop Saying Lice!, Episode: s03e12 Friends & Family, First Kiss, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining Idiots, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Spooning, Teasing, Tenderness, Theyre so in love its unreal, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 28: “What do you mean you won’t sleep in the empty bed?!”42: “What is that?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 23
Kudos: 198





	1. Sleepover at Patrick's

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Thanks again for letting me stay here tonight,” David turns to look at Patrick as he closes the door of his bedroom at Ray’s. David didn’t know Patrick was renting a room from Ray’s, he had never mentioned it before, and he was kind of shocked to find that out especially after Patrick offered for him to stay the night since Alexis has lice. 

“No problem at all,” Patrick brushes it off. After closing the store, they went to eat dinner at the café then Patrick offered to drive David to grab his things from the motel before they came home to Ray’s.

David looks around the room, taking it all in. It’s a decent sized room with a queen bed that looks more comfortable than his bed at the motel. David’s eyes get stuck on the wallpaper so he asks, “What is that?” pointing to the wallpaper. 

Patrick looks at where David is pointing then to his face where he sees how disgusted David looks. Patrick can’t help but chuckle. “The wallpaper?” He asks.

“Mm, if that’s what you wanna call it,” David says, face contorting the longer he looks at it so he looks away and at Patrick who is smiling at him so sweetly.

“It was already up when I moved in and living at Ray’s is not permanent so there’s no point in changing it,” Patrick explains with a small shrug. David nods. “Um, so the washroom is just around the corner on the right if you need it.”

“Yes, thank you.” David grabs his bag where he left it near the dresser and heads out to the washroom where he does his nightly skin regimen, brushes his teeth, and changes into pajamas – black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He would wear a sweater but he’s not sure of the sleeping arrangement and if he ends up sharing a bed with Patrick – he really hopes he shares a bed with Patrick – then a sweater would be too warm to wear in a bed with two people. If he’s alone, he might just need to put the sweater on over his shirt. 

David heads back into the bedroom where Patrick is dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt looking way too sexy for someone who’s about to go to sleep. He also sees a pillow and an extra blanket at the edge of the bed. 

Patrick watches as David comes back into the room in sweatpants and a t-shirt and he can’t help but stare for a minute. He’s never seen David in anything but a sweater and seeing his arms is doing something for him. They’re nice – _really_ nice, and they’re big in a way that Patrick wouldn’t have expected. Patrick snaps himself out of it and tells him, “The bed is all yours. I’m going to sleep on the sofa.”

“No,” David lets out too quickly. “I won’t sleep in the bed.”

“What do you mean you won’t sleep in the empty bed?” Patrick asks confused. “I- its fine, really, David,” Patrick tries to reassure him.

David just goes for it, “We can – um, we can share the bed, it looks big enough.”

Patrick’s lips part slightly as he looks at David with a look he hasn’t quite seen before and he doesn’t know why but he likes it. “I’m really fine going-” Patrick starts to say but David basically glares at him so instead he agrees, “Okay.” 

David smiles softly at him before turning away. “Um, do you have a preference in side of the bed?” 

“Not really,” Patrick tells him. He grabs the extra blanket and puts it back into the closet. “I’m just going to use the washroom but um, make yourself comfortable,” He adds before heading out of the room.

David walks over to the side closest to the door and pulls the blanket down and gets in the bed. He reaches over for the other pillow and puts it in its spot next to the one behind David’s back. He can’t believe he’s in Patrick’s bed right now. The bed that Patrick sleeps in every night, the bed he has dreams in, the bed he jerks off in – David hates himself for just thinking about that but he couldn’t help it. He’s thought about Patrick that way for a while now – okay, since they’ve met but he doesn’t want to think these thoughts about his business partner, especially since Patrick is not into him.

Patrick returns from the washroom so David tries to push those thoughts far out of his mind and settles himself deeper in the bed as Patrick closes the light and walks over to the other side of the bed. He gets into bed next to David, both of them lying on their backs. 

The bed is big enough for both of them but they are still very close together and Patrick is having a hard time not reaching out and taking David’s hand in his. He says softly into the darkness of the room, “Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David lets out almost breathlessly. He’s having a hard time not reaching out for Patrick. They’ve never been this close before – this _intimate_. 

It takes them both a while to fall asleep, both turning over to face the walls, but eventually they fall asleep. 

The next morning, Patrick wakes up feeling very warm but comfortable. He feels a weight on him so he cracks his eyes open and sees David’s arm draped around his middle with his fingers threaded through his resting near his chest. David’s pressed up behind him and Patrick can feel every part of David on him. Patrick can’t help the smile that breaks onto his face. They went to sleep facing the other way but ended up spooning at some point and haven’t let go of each other. Patrick shifts slightly, pushing back against David in the process. David lets out a soft moan, his face nuzzling the back of Patrick’s neck before he realizes and pulls his head back. 

“Sorry,” David mumbles out as he pulls away from Patrick completely and turning to lie on his back.

“It’s okay…” Patrick trails off, turning to also lie on his back. They both turn their heads and look at each other in the same moment making them both blush and turn their heads back. 

Patrick’s about to say something when Ray opens the door, “Oh! Great, you’re up. Good morning, David,” He adds looking at David who looks like he wants to punch Ray in the face. Patrick sits up in bed, leaning his back against his pillow. 

“Hi,” David says softly, pulling the covers up higher on his chest.

“What can I do for you, Ray?” Patrick asks him. Usually he doesn’t get too annoyed by Ray this early in the morning but today – today he’s got David in bed with him where they just woke up spooning each other and David moaned in his ear and – 

“I’m making pancakes for breakfast, requests on what kind?” Ray asks as cheerily as he always is. 

“Blueberry chocolate chip,” David tells him quickly. “And I’ll take four.”

Ray looks to Patrick who nods, “Sounds good to me. Thanks, Ray.”

“Okay!” Ray says before disappearing, leaving the door wide open.

Patrick rubs his hand down his face. David asks, “Does he do that every morning?” as he also sits up in bed.

“Pretty much, unless he’s out of town for some conference,” Patrick tells him. 

“Just so you know, I let very few people see me before nine am and two of you have now seen me this early so I’m just gonna go get ready…” David says as he starts to climb out of the bed.

Patrick sighs when David is out of the room, _I guess we aren’t talking about what just happened when we woke up…_ Patrick thinks. It’s probably for the best but he just can’t get that sound out of his mind, and how David was pressed against him and nuzzling his nose into his neck.

Patrick shakes the thoughts out of his head and gets out of bed. He better get ready for the day of work ahead of him with his business partner that he can’t stop thinking about and spent the previous night cuddled up in bed together… 


	2. Sloppy Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick talk about that morning they woke up spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you wanted a part 2 where they talk about what happened. I like to give the people what they want so here you go!!   
> Hope you enjoy this!

Work feels especially long today for Patrick. He and David have spoken like they normally do during the work day but not anything to do with how they woke up in bed together that morning. Their launch is coming up so they’re really busy getting everything prepared and ready for the big day but Patrick can’t get that morning out of his head long enough to concentrate on the launch coming up in just a couple of days.

David seems to be very nervous about the launch. He’s fidgeting a lot more than usual and not as talkative. He wonders if that’s solely because of the launch or because of what happened that morning. He hopes the latter because it’s all Patrick can think about. Patrick is making sure all the labels on the products are facing outwards _the way David showed him_ when David takes a juice out of the fridge – one’s that they are supposed to sell. David puts the juice down on the counter and goes around Patrick to the other side to fold the sweaters because apparently they aren’t already folded?

Patrick heads to the back for a moment, being in proximity to David since this morning has really been testing him today. When he returns back onto the floor a few moments later, he stays behind the counter and picks up David’s juice and takes a sip from it. He doesn’t really know why he does it – yes he does, he wants to make a point and David’s lips have been on this.

“Um, is that your juice?” David asks after Patrick finishes taking a sip, face all contorted like he doesn’t understand why Patrick is drinking his juice.

“No, technically I think it’s our juice cause you just took it from the fridge without paying for it,” Patrick tells him like it’s common sense.

David places his hands on top of the sweater he’s been refolding for a while. “Um, it’s just that I don’t normally share beverages with people…”

“That is shocking information,” Patrick teases.

David scrunches up his face, “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles. “Fortunately, um, you look like you have a clean mouth so…” he says with a wave of his hand before putting them back onto the sweater.

That throws Patrick. “I’m sorry, a clean mouth?” He asks him.

David smiles at him softly like it just seems to come out naturally. “Yeah, some people have nice, clean mouths, and some people have sloppy mouths,” He explains like it’s something everybody thinks about.

“I see,” Patrick says with a small laugh. Glad that they’re talking normally again and not the weird energy there was that morning, Patrick jumps into talking about the launch and how they should make it a big thing. David is very hesitant and wants to do a small launch because of Gwyneth something or other. Patrick doesn’t want to argue, this is David’s baby and if he wants a soft launch then that’s what they’ll do.

Patrick walks over to stand on the other side of the counter from David who’s still at the same sweater. He reminds him to call the electrician since they should have been up a week ago.

“Can I have my juice back please?” David asks as Patrick takes another sip from it.

“No, you have a sloppy mouth,” Patrick teases him.

“That didn’t seem to bother you this morning,” David says and just as he does his face contorts and he’s about to say something else when Patrick turns back to look at him and asks, “What did you just say?”

David apologizes, “Sorry, nothing, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He’s blushing a bit and looking down at the sweaters again.

“No, I’d actually really like to talk about this morning. I thought you might not want to since you practically ran out of bed after Ray interrupted-”

“Interrupted?” David asks cutting him off, eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Not interrupted – I don’t know,” Patrick sighs. “I woke up with you spooning me and I could feel all of you against me-”

“Oh my God,” David covers his eyes.

Patrick walks over to stand next to David and waits until he removes his hands from his face. “I’ve never slept better than I did last night, and when I woke up and we were holding hands and you were spooning me, I- it was _definitely_ the best morning I’ve ever had,” Patrick tells him in all honesty, deciding that if they’re talking about this then he may as well lay it all out on the table. “David, I really like you.”

David looks shocked before a small smile blooms on his face. Patrick can’t help but look down at his lips – those perfect, plump, soft looking lips that he’s fantasized day in and day out about kissing. He doesn’t have to wonder for long because David is leaning forward and pressing those lips softly against his own with his hand coming up to caress the side of his face, holding him in place.

Patrick reaches out and places his hands on David’s waist, kissing him back with everything he has – he has wanted this since, well, since the day they met if he’s completely honest with himself.

David’s hand threads into the short hairs at Patrick’s neck as he licks at his lips and slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Patrick presses against him fully, needing there to be no space in between them. This makes David moan lightly into his mouth and it transports Patrick right back to that morning in bed when he first heard that noise lowly in his ear.

Patrick pulls back slightly from the kiss and says, “There it is.”

“What? There what is?” David asks after a moment, trying to unfog his brain from that amazing kiss.

“That noise you made. You moaned like that this morning when I pushed back against you when I tried to shift in the bed. It’s been in my head all day,” Patrick confesses, small smile on his lips. David’s mouth twists to the side before Patrick leans in again and kisses him softly. When he pulls back again, they step apart from each other and Patrick says, “Um, so I need to tell you something…” David waits for him to continue. “That was my first time, um, with a guy.”

“O–okay,” David says softly, not sure how to take that confession.

“Yeah,” Patrick says with a small exhaled laugh. “I was worried that that would never happen between us so thank you for making that happen.”

David smiles so sweetly at him that Patrick can’t help but smile back. “Well, thankfully, I’m a very generous person,” David teases making Patrick laugh.

“Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?” Patrick asks him.

“Like – like a date?” David asks nervously as he leans slightly on the counter next to him.

“Oh it’s _definitely_ a date,” Patrick says with all the confidence he’s been lacking these past few weeks working with David.

David presses his lips together as he nods vigorously. “Then yes, I’d love to go for dinner with you tonight,” He tells him, smile twisted up to the side.

“Great, shall we say eight o’clock?”

“Eight sounds good,” David agrees.

Patrick nods before walking back to the other side and picks up the juice, taking another sip.

“Now can I get my juice back?” David asks, small smirk on his face.

“Nope, get back to work, David,” Patrick teases, shooting David a wink.

David can’t even be upset about the juice when he just _finally_ kissed Patrick and they have a date that night.

Patrick grins to himself as he walks over to the backroom to jump up and down in excitement to himself before taking a box of stock out onto the floor. They do still have a launch to get ready for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
